Pergi
by galura lucky22
Summary: naruto pergi,entah kemana rimbanya. meninggalkan sakura yang menunggunya dalam keputus asaan. "cepatlah kembali"/ Aku tahu hatimu hanya untuk sasuke. Tidak kepada orang lain tidak juga untukku,sakura-han/ "kumohon"/ "Apakah itu anakmu?"/ "Hn."/ Apa yang terjadi ketika naruto pulang?. bad summary. langsung read wae.
1. Chapter 1

_**. -PERGI-. **_

_**Disclimer: sampai belut buluanpun Naruto bukan punya saya. **_

_**Warning: Gaje, OOC, EYD? gak tau, typo? sudah pasti, bikin males, ide pasaran, matak tunduh, mual, olab, pusing, amnesia dan penyakit mematikan lainnya. **_

_**Rate: M? Jangan dulu deh saya masih kecil. T aja lagian ketahuan kalo saya laki-laki mesum kalo pake rate M. **_

_**Genre: bobogohan, love-love-an, romance & hurt/comfort(gak kerasa semuanya)**_

_**Langsung baca saja deh!**_

_**Pergi/Gone**_

_Bukan keinginannya untuk merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Bukan keinginannya untuk terpuruk seperti ini. Ia hanya terlambat menyadarinya. sebuah hasrat terpendamnya, menyadari perasaan sesungguhnya. Terlambat menyatakan hasrat terdalamnya sehingga terjadilah situasi seperti ini. Situasi yang membuat ia terpuruk di jurang yang bernama keterpurukan yang di tinggali dengan berbagai penyesalan. _

Angin lembut berhembus memasuki jendela kamarnya, membelai wajah putih mulusnya dan sedikit menerbangkan helaian rambut merah mudanya yang selaras bunga cantik khas negara jepang. Angin yang cukup lembut nan sejuk untuk hari yang cerah ini . Namun tidak cukup untuk menghibur hatinya yang suram bagaikan taman tak berbunga(?).

Haruno Sakura namanya. Nama yang pas dengan rambut yang ia miliki, melambangkan bunga indah yang kemekarannya sangat ditunggu-tunggu masyarakat. Sejak tadi ia duduk dan diam di balkon kamarnya memandangi masyarakat konoha yang berlalu lalang dengan wajah ceria mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk bersenang-senang dan mengerjakan sesuatu hal yang perlu mereka lakukan. Namun pandangan matanya tidak terfokus akan apa yang ada dihadapannya. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Wajahnya layu bagai taman tanpa bunga(?)**. **Pikirannya menerawang jauh kedunia tanpa batas miliknya. Sekelebat ingatan mendatangi pikirannya. Sebuah ingatan yang merupakan penyebab keterpurukannya, ingatan yang membuat hatinya sakit.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" ucap Sakura.

**Flashback**

Akhir-akhir ini rumah sakit konoha sedang dipadati masyarakat. Banyak lalu lalang manusia hilir-mudik ke sana kemari sibuk dengan keperluan masing-masing. Setelah perang berakhir rumah sakit merupakan salah satu tempat yang paling banyak masyarakat kunjungi. Biasanya masyarakat akan datang untuk berobat ataupun mengunjungi anggota keluarga yang tak sengaja dirawat**. #Ya iya lah masa orang ke rumah sakit mau nonton bola(?). **

Dari lalu lalang tersebut terlihat seorang gadis berambut soft pink yang dengan langkah terburu-buru menerobos kerumunan demi mendapat jalan dengan dibarengi permintaan ma'af. Dilihat dari tanda pengenal yang menggantung di bagian dada pada jas khas dokter, terlihat sebuah nama yang tak asing di daerah konoha. Haruno Sakura, Dokter muda konoha yang membantu menyelamatkan dunia bersama 4 rekan lainnya, Kakashi, obito, Sasuke dan Naruto dari ancaman kehancuran dunia oleh ibu dan anak yang jahat, seorang penjahat, yang teramat jahat.

Napas Sakura memburu akibat jalan cepat (#dibaca lari ) yang ia lakukan sepanjang lorong rumah sakit. Ia tidak memperdulikan peluh yang mengalir dari pelipisnya, ia tidak perduli akan nafas yang memburu. Yang ia perdulikan adalah kebenaran berita yang telah disampaikan oleh suster yang berjaga di ruang teman setimnya.

'_Naruto-san tidak ada dikamar inapnya, kami telah mencari di sekitar ruangan untuk mencari Naruto-san, namun tidak kami temukan. ' Ucap salah satu suster, terang saja ia terkejut 'Bagaimana bisa?' dan dengan sigap ia berlari menuju kamar inap temannya itu untuk memastikan kebenarannya. _

Ia sangat kawatir akan kebenaran cerita bawahannya itu, ia takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada teman satu tim nya. Sungguh, mengingat kondisinya belum sembuh benar, bagaimana bisa ia pergi begitu saja.

Sesampainya ia di tempat tujuan ia langsung membuka pintu secara cepat.

"NARUTO. " teriak Sakura setibanya di kamar inap temannya. Matanya menelusuri ruangan Kamar yang jendelanya terbuka membuat angin dengan leluasa masuk memenuhi ruangan. Matanya terus menelusuri tiap sudut ruangan sampai matanya menemukan sebuah kertas yang terlihat mencuat dari bawah bantal di kasur di ruang tersebut.

Dengan pelan namun pasti ia mendekat untuk mengambil kertas yang sedikit mencurigakan. Disingkapkannya bantal yang menutupi kertas tersebut dan mendapati kertas itu bertuliskan namanya. Di ambilnya kertas yang ternyata merupakan surat khusus untuk dirinya. Dapat ia ketahui siapa sang penulis surat dilihat dari betapa kurang rapihnya tulisan tangan yang ada pada kertas.

'_Naruto?' _pikir Sakura. Dengan perlahan ia membaca tulisan tangan yang terdapat pada kertas itu. Alis nya naik turun dan mulutnya terbuka tertutup sebagai reaksi atas apa yang ia baca.

_To : Haruno Sakura-Chan_

_ Halo Sakura-chan, jika kau membaca ini pasti kau sudah menemukannya,ya? Hehehe_

"Baka Naruto, tentu sajakan. " gumam Sakura. Ia pun kembali membaca surat tersebut.

_Dan jika kau sudah menemukannya mungkin aku sudah tidak berada di konoha lagi. Kau mau tau aku pergi kemana? Entahlah, jangan tanya aku. Akupun tak tau aku akan pergi kemana dan sampai kapan. Aku hanya ingin membuka hidup baru Sakura-chan. Aku ingin berpetualang mengelilingi dunia dan menambah kekuatan serta pengalaman. Selain itu, aku pergi untuk menenangkan pikiran ku yang sudah penuh ini. Aaah jangan cemaskan aku, aku tidak apa-apa kok. Hehehe_

_Jangan pikirkan aku, sebaiknya kau pikirkan saja si teme. Ia membutuhkanmu. Aku sudah menepati janjiku untuk membawa Sasuke pulang, yah walau pun itu kemauan si teme sendiri sih. Tapi rasanya aku telah melakukan tugasku Sakura-chan, janjiku sudah lunas kan?_

_Aku pergi supaya kau tenang bersama si teme tanpa ada gangguan dariku. Aku juga pergi supaya bisa melupakan perasaanku padamu Sakura-chan, aku sudah rela kau bersama si teme itu walau hati kecil ku ingin memilikimu. Namun aku tahu perasaan mu hanya kau berikan pada Sasuke tidak kepada orang lain tidak juga kepadaku. Aku tidak ingin merusak hubungan kalian dengan adanya perasaanku yang masuk kelingkup dunia kalian. Makanya aku pergi agar ketika aku kembali aku telah menghilangkan perasaanku dan kau telah hidup bahagia dengan Sasuke. _

Mata Sakura terbelalak membaca untaian kata yang di tulis Naruto.

_Setengah hatiku ingin kau menjadi miliku, namun sekali lagi pikiranku mengingatkan bahwa hatimu hanya untuk Sasuke. Kau terlalu jauh untukku gapai, jauh, sangat jauh. Aku pergi karena ingin menjauh dari kalian karena sejujurnya aku sedikit tersiksa jika melihat kalian berdua bersama. Aku memang senang ketika kau senang, namun untuk yang satu ini aku perlu waktu untuk membuat hatiku senang juga karena perasaan ini terlalu kuat, terlalu dalam sehingga akan lama untuk menghilangkannya. _

Setetes air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata Sakura, hatinya sakit membaca setiap kata yang tertulis disurat itu.

_Mungkin saat pulang nanti kau sudah memiliki anak dengan Sasuke, Sakura-chan. Aku dapat membayangkan bahwa anak mu pasti cantik-cantik dan tampan-tampan karena mereka akan mewarisi wajahmu. Dan mereka juga pasti akan mewarisi kepintaran mu karena menurutku Sasuke tidak pintar sama sekali. Dan jika itu terjadi, berikan mereka nama yang baik dan bagus-bagus,ne. Berikan mereka perhatian yang cukup sehingga ia tidak akan bandel karena kurang perhatian orang tua. Mereka tidak boleh sama sepertiku yang kerjanya hanya berbuat onar karena tidak dididik orang tua. Dan jangan sampai sifat dingin si teme tertular pada mereka. Cukup si teme saja yang memiliki sifat mengerikan itu. _

_Nah sekian dulu yah Sakura-Chan, aku tak pandai dalam berkata-kata dan juga aku harus pergi. Ah, iya satu lagi, " Selamat menikmati kebersamaan kalian, jaga dirimu baik-baik". Jangan lupakan aku jika kau sudah berkeluarga, aku juga tidak akan melupakan mu. Aku mencintaimu maka dari itu berbahagialah tanpaku. Sayounara, sampai jumpa bertahun-tahun kemudian. _

_From :_

_Your teammate_

_**Uzumaki Naruto**_

Kaki Sakura melemas, hatinya mencelos. Ia seakan tidak memiliki tenaga untuk melakukan hal-hal lain. Membaca surat dari Naruto membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir dan pada akhirnya ia jatuh terduduk karena kakinya tak dapat menopang berat tubuhnya. Air mata turun membasahi pipinya dengan deras membentuk aliran sungai kecil. Cukup untuk menggambarkan suasana hatinya yang penuh pilu. Hatinya sakit membaca untaian kata yang sekilas terlihat sebagai kata-kata penyemangat namun jika diperdalam mengandung kegetiran. Mengandung perasaan mendalam yang dimiliki sahabat pirangnya itu kepadanya. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa Naruto akan meninggalkanya. Pergi ketempat yang tidak ia ketahui rimbanya.

Tidak tahukah Naruto bahwa cintanya terhadap Sasuke telah berubah? Tak tahukah bahwa hatinya telah berpindah kepadanya-Naruto-? tak tahukah pasangan yang ia inginkan untuk menjadi kepala keluarganya kelak adalah dirinya? Apakah Naruto tidak melihat kebenarannya, apakah kurang terlihat? Oh, ia baru ingat satu kenyataan bahwa Naruto adalah orang yang kurang peka, malah cenderung tidak peka. Tapi bukan sepenuhnya salah Naruto. Ia juga salah karena ia tidak mau jujur untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Dan kini hanya tersisa penyesalan. kenapa dulu ia mengabaikannya? Mengabaikan cinta Naruto. Sungguh, jika ada kesempatan untuk memutar waktu ia akan menerima cinta Naruto ketika pertama kali mengungkapkan perasaannya, ia akan dengan senang hati menerimanya. Namun itu mustahil, nasi sudah menjadi bubur, bubur telah menjadi sup putih, sup putih terlanjur saya buang, waktu tidak bisa di ulang kembali, waktu sudah terlanjur berputar.

"Baka. Baka. Baka. . . hiks. . " Sakura menangis sesenggukan. Tangannya meremas surat sekuat tenaga. "Kenapa kau pergi Baka? kenapa kau harus melakukan itu? Kenapa kau menyerah untuk mendapatkanku? Hiks. . " racau Sakura.

"Kumohon kembalilah! . hiks. . hiks. "

"Onegai. "

"Beri aku kesempatan untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya padamu. . hiks, "

"Jangan tinggalkan aku. " Ucap Sakura berturut-turut. Ia memeluk kakinya, menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas lutut sambil menangis.

"Kumohon kembalilah. "

Flashback end

"Hiks. . hiks. . kenapa kau harus pergi Naruto, Kenapa? Hiks. . Aku sudah tak tahan lagi. Aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu. Cepatlah pulang kemari, ke konoha, kembalilah padaku, onegaii, , , " ucap Sakura.

"Berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggumu hiks. . aku mencintaimu . . pulanglah. Aku mohon Naruto. " Ucap Sakura. "Padahal hiks. . waktu itu aku menunggumu sembuh supaya kau bisa mengajakku pergi kencan lagi sehinga ketika kau mengatakan cinta padaku aku akan dengan mudah bilang iya. "

Sudah 8 tahun berlalu sejak kejadian dirumah sakit itu. Namun sakitnya masih belum hilang. Sangat susah untuk dihilangkan. Selama 8 tahun belakangan ini hidup Sakura berubah 180 derajat. Ia yang disiplin dan selalu menjaga kebersihan kini malah sebaliknya, terlihat dari kamar yang berantakan, kotor, dan tidak terawat. dan lihatlah penampilannya , rambutnya tidak tertata rapih, badan yang sedikit kurus karena mengalami penurunan nafsu makan, muka yang kusam dan lihatlah wajahnya lebih teliti, kantung matanya punya kantung mata sendiri. Begitupun dengan sikapnya, sungguh berubah, ia jadi pendiam, hanya berbicara seadanya, sering melamun jika tidak mengerjakan sesuatu. Teman-temannyapun jadi merasa iba terhadap Sakura. Berbagai usaha telah mereka lakukan untuk membuat Sakura semangat kembali, namun semua gagal. TOTAL. Dan tidak ada cara lain untuk merubahnya selain membawa Naruto kembali padanya dan usaha terakhir ini belum membuahkan hasil karena selama ini belum ada yang berhasil menemukan Naruto seakan Naruto hilang ditelan bumi.

Dilain tempat, terlihat seorang pemuda berdiri memandang sebuah pintu raksasa yang bertuliskan Konohagakure. Surai pirangnya malambai-lambai tertiup angin, matanya sedikit menyipit agar tidak ada benda kecil yang menyentuh manik saphirenya akibat hembusan angin. Sebuah senyuman mengembang di wajahnya yang terdapat 3 pasang goresan seperti kumis kucing. Dan siapa lagi yang memiliki ciri-ciri tersebut selain ninja penuh kejutan dari konoha. UZUMAKI NARUTO. Namun sepintas tidak akan ada yang akan mengenalnya karena ia sangat jauh berbeda dari 8 tahun lalu. Ia sudah tumbuh dewasa. Tidak ada lagi wajah konyol yang terlihat disana, yang ada adalah wajah yang tampan dengan senyum manis yang menempel disana. Rambutnya sudah memanjang, khususnya dibagian jambang.

Pahlawan telah kembali.

"Tadaima. " Ucap Naruto. Ia langsung berjalan masuk kedalam lingkup desa daun tersembunyi. Hal pertama yang ia lihat ketika masuk adalah ukiran wajah para hokage yang telah maupun sampai sekarang masih menjabat. Melihatnya ia langsung teringat akan impiannya yang selalu ia teriakan semesa kecil. Ia terkekeh sebentar sebelum ia melangkah lebih dalam lagi. Barulah ia bisa melihat bangunan-bangunan yang berdiri disebuah kawah besar. Inilah desa konaha sekarang ini. Setelah melihat itu dengan sekejap mata ia sudah menghilang menggunakan jurus sushin miliknya. Inilah salah satu jurus yang ia pelajari selama kepergiannya, ia sudah bisa bepergian sesuka hati kemana saja dengan cepat.

Kantor hokage

"Kakashi, apakah kau sudah menemukan petunjuk dimana Naruto berada?" tanya Tsunade pada Kakashi yang baru saja datang untuk melaporkan hasil misi yang telah ia kerjakan. "Belum ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Naruto yang kami dapatkan selama misi berlangsung, nona hokage. " jawab Kakashi. "Haah~, kemana kau sebenarnya gaki. " Lirih Tsunade.

Cklek

Pintu ruang hokage terbuka memperlihatkan seorang pemuda memakai jubah bermotifkan lidah api dibagian bawahnya. Penampilan belum pernah terlihat, bajunya pun berbeda dengan masyarakat konoha. Pemuda itu memakai kaos biru tua lengan panjang dan memakai celana khas ninja yang berwarna hitam, sungguh hokage dan Kakashi belum pernah melihatnya. Apakah ia ninja dari desa lain? Tapi kenapa ia memiliki ikat kepala konoha? Apakah ia ninja baru?.

"Baa-san, Kakashi-sensei. Apa kabar?" ucap orang asing tersebut.

Terang saja yang ditanya terbelalak mendengar ucapan akrab orang itu. Tidak ada warga konoha maupun luar konoha yang berani menyebut sang godaime hokage dengan sebutan itu, tidak ada. Kecuali , , .

"Na-Naruto kah?" ucap Tsunade setengah berbisik. Mendengarnya mata Kakashi terbelalak, _'Benarkah ia Naruto?'_

"Ha'i. " Jawab orang tersebut yang ternyata Naruto sambil dibumbui cengiran lebarnya. Dan barulah terlihat 3 goresan yang terpajang di masing-masing pipinya.

"Naruto?" ucap Kakashi setengah tidak percaya.

"Halo, Kakashi-sensei. " Balas Naruto.

"Kenapa, , , ?" 'WUZZZ' 'wrwrwr'

Set

Ucapan Kakashi terpotong oleh sebuah benda melayang (yang memang sengaja dibuat melayang) menghampiri Naruto. Dengan instingnya, Naruto berhasil mengindar –dengan-ditambah-adegan-slowmotion-ala film-film-action-barat- dari serangan suriken botol sake yang melayang kearahnya dengan berjongkok keren. Dan berbarengan dengan itu masuklah Shizune yang sedang membawa kertas-kertas laknat yang harus dikerjakan oleh hokage. DAN . .

DUAR.

Sebuah ukiran bernilai tinggi baru saja tercipta di dinding gedung hokage. Shizune hanya cenggo melihatnya. Ternyata botol tadi hanya melewati sisi wajahnya dan mendarat di tembok di belakangnya. Nyaris saja.

"Nona Tsunade, apa yang baru saja kau, , " ucapan Shizune terpotong setelah ia melihat seseorang yang tengah berjongkok membelakanginya dengan wajah menengok ke arahnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Shizune. Shizune memperhatikan orang tersebut dengan teliti. Sungguh ia tidak mengenalnya.

"NARUTO NO GAKI, KEMANA SAJA KAU SELAMA INI, HAAH?" teriak marah Tsunade sambil berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Teriakannya menggelegar sampai sampai banyak terdengar bunyi "krak" dimana-mana. Dan secara refleks semua yang ada disana menutup telinga mereka untuk menghindari kerusakan gendang telinga dari serangan suara yang bagaikan suara geledek level dewa.

"KAU MEMBUAT KAMI SUSAH DAN KEREPOTAN, KAU TAHU GAKI? APA KAU SUDAH PUAS DENGAN ACARA KABURMU ITU, HAAH? JAWAB!. " Teriak Tsunade kembali.

"Ba-baa-Chan, , " Naruto berusaha menjawab pertanyaan Tsunade.

"APAKAH KAU SENANG KARENA ULAH MEREPOTKANMU ITU?"

"I-Ia, bukan be. . " Naruto masih berusaha berbicara.

"APAKAH KAU SENANG MEMBUAT ORANG LAIN REPOT, HAAH?" tanya Tsunade masih ingin memarahi Naruto.

Semua yang ada disana bersweatdrop '_Bukannya tadi ia memaksa menjawab? kenapa terus dipotong?'_. "JANGAN MENDUMEL. " Teriak Tsunade lagi. 'Hiiyy, dia dapat membaca pikiran ku-tebayou' ucap Naruto dalam hati, tubuhnya bergetar, giginya bergemerutuk. Sungguh memang wanita dihadapannya ini cocok disebut monster.

"No-nona Tsunade, su-sudalah. Tahan amarahmu kita dapat membicarakan ini, baik-baik. " Ucap Shizune menengahi.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Shizune, nona Tsunade. Kita dapat membicarakannya baik-baik. " Tambah Kakashi.

Mendengar Kakashi dan Shizune akhirnya Tsunade menuruti perkataan mereka. Ia kembali duduk namun matanya masih menatap Naruto dengan tajam. "Cepat jelaskan, kemana saja selama ini?" tanya Tsunade.

"A-aku pergi ke gunung mioboku untuk berlatih jurus baru, baa-chan" jawab Naruto sedikit kikuk karena tadi telah dibentak olehnya.

"Untuk apa kau berlatih lagi. Tidak akan ada yang akan bisa mengalahkanmu meski kau tak berlatih selama 10 tahun, Naruto?" tanya Kakashi.

"Itu benar Naruto-kun, kekuatanmu sudah tidak akan ada yang menandingi lagi!"

"Tentu saja agar aku pantas menjadi hokage selanjutnya, aku harus bisa lebih kuat agar bisa melindungi semuanya-tebayou. " Ucap tenang Naruto.

"Apa bukan karena . . .

Sakura?"

DEG

Naruto terbelalak mendengar pertanyaan yang nyaris menjadi sebuah pernyataan dari mulut Kakashi, jantungnya mulai berdetak kencang dan membuatnya sedikit sakit. Semua mata tertuju padanya, menunggu jawaban dari Naruto.

"Kami sudah tahu akan apa yang membuatmu memutuskan untuk pergi Naruto. Kami sudah membacanya. " Ucap Tsunade. Mata Naruto semakin terbelalak. 'jadi mereka membacanya yah' kepala Naruto tertunduk.

"Sudahlah aku, sedang lelah hari ini. Kita akan membicarakan ini besok lagi. Besok pagi kau datanglah kemari. dan. . "

" Selamat datang kembali dikonoha, Naruto. " Ucap Tsunade lembut.

Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung menegakan kembali kepalanya dan mendapati semuanya sedang tersenyum padanya. Naruto langsung tersenyum "Ya, arigatou. ".

"Nah, Naruto. Sebagai ucapan selamat datang, aku akan meneraktirmu ramen, bagaimana? Kau masih menyukai ramenkan?" ajak Kakashi.

"Benarkah? tentu saja aku masih menyukainya-tebayou, kalau begitu cepatlah. " Ucap Naruto bersemangat.

"Nona Tsunade, hime kami pergi dulu. " ucap Kakashi.

"Ya, silakan. " jawab Tsunade.

"Ya, hati-hati, anata. " Balas Shizune sambil tersenyum.

"Hmm. " Gumam Kakashi sambil tersenyum meninggalkan mereka. Sementara Naruto diam ditempat, cenggo. 'Hime?, anata?, hime?, anata?, hime?, anata?, ' pikirnya.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Kakashi bingung karena Naruto masih diam ditempat.

"Ada apa, Naruto-kun?" Shizune ikut penasaran.

"Hime?, Anata?, Ka-Kakashi-sensei kau, , dan Shizune-nee-chan, , kalian berdua, , kalian, , ?" ucap terbata-bata Naruto.

"Oh, iya. Kakashi dan Shizune sudah menikah 6 tahun lalu, Naruto. Itulah sebabnya mereka tadi bilang begitu. " Jelas Tsunade.

"Kenapa tidak bilang-datebayou?" seru Naruto.

"BAKA, tentu saja karena kau tidak ada, gaki. " Tambah Tsunade.

"Oh, ia juga yah. Hehehe" semua hanya menggelengkan kepala atas ke tidak pintarannya.

"Tampangnya saja yang berubah, otaknya tidak berubah sama sekali, hihi" canda Shizune.

"Yup, kukira kau telah berubah banyak, Naruto. " Tambah Kakashi sambil tersenyum dibalik maskernya meski sudah berumah tangga.

"Haaah, sungguh sia-sia kau pergi selama 8 tahun, gaki. " Tsunade ikut meledek.

"HEY, KENAPA KALIAN MELEDEKKU. AKU SUDAH BERUBAH BANYAK, TAHU. " teriak Naruto tak terima. Masa sudah lama berlatih dibilang tidak berkembang sama sekali.

"Memang kenyataannya begitu, Naruto-kun. " Ucap Shizune.

"HEY. Shizune-nee, apa kau tidak melihat perbedaannya, hah?" geram Naruto.

"Sudah pergi sana dari kantorku, aku sedang sibuk. jangan menggangguku dengan teriakan bodohmu. " Tambah Tsunade.

"Yare-yare, ayo cepat kita pergi ke ichiraku sebelum penuh. " Ajak Kakashi.

"Ayo, aku sudah tidak kuat berada disini. " Ucap Naruto sambil meninggalkan ruang hokage dengan jalan cepat.

"Yare-yare"

"Jaa Naruto-kun. Lain kali kalau kabur dan kembali lagi, rubahlah pikiranmu. " Ucap Shizune masih belun ingin menghentikan ledekannya.

"URUSAI. " Teriak Naruto dari luar.

Mendengarnya Shizune menjadi cekikikan, sedang Tsunade hanya tersenyum.

"Haah, Sakura-chan pasti senang mendengar kabar ini. " Ucap Shizune.

"Yah, semoga saja ia akan menjadi seperti semula. " Ucap Tsunade.

-. PERGI. -

Ichiraku Ramen

"Selamat datang. " Ucap paman Teuchi.

"Paman, kami pesan ramen. Untuk Kakashi-sensei porsi biasa, dan untukku porsi jumbo seperti dulu. " ucap Naruto.

Paman Teuchi mengerutkan dahinya. Sepertinya ia mengenalnya, dari gaya bicaranya ia teringat seseorang tapi, siapa?. Matanya menelusuri tubuh Naruto untuk mengingatnya, barang kali mereka pernah bertemu.

Mengerti akan tatapan sang pemilik kedai ramen. Kakashi pun berbicara "Nah, paman. Ini Naruto, ia telah pulang ke desa. ".

"Naruto?" ucap Teuchi masih belum paham.

"Hai, paman. Apa kabar? Lama tak jumpa-tebayou. " Ucap Naruto dibarengi cengirannya.

"Ah, Naruto. Haha Naruto sudah pulang ya. Kabarku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?" balas Teuchi senang.

"Seperti yang terlihat, aku baik-baik saja. Hehe. " Ucap Naruto sebagai balasan pertanyaan Teuchi diakhiri dengan kekehannya.

"Yosh, sebagai perayaan kepulanganmu ramen untuk kalian berdua gratis. " Seru paman Teuchi.

"Benarkah paman?" seru Naruto tak percaya.

"Ya, sudah 8 tahun kau tidak mampir kesini. Makannya yang ini gratis saja. " Ucap Teuchi sambil tersenyum.

"Yosha, aku akan makan sampai kenyang-tebayou. " Seru Naruto. Kakashi yang mendengarnyapun ikut tersenyum, setidaknya uang yang ia miliki akan baik-baik saja di dalam kantong. **#apakahiatidakikhlas?**

"Ya, tunggu sebentar aku akan menyiapkannya. " Ucap Teuchi.

"Kakashi-sensei, sejak kapan kau dan Shizune-nee saling menyukai?" tanya Naruto.

"Eh?" terang saja yang ditanya kaget, pasalnya menjawab hal yang begitu sungguh membuatnya malu. Karena hal tersebut sangatlah bersifat pribadi dan ia-Kakashi- sangat menjaga hal-hal yang bersifat pribadi agar tidak tersebar luas.

Melihat wajah Kakashi yang memerah membuat Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sungguh langka melihat gurunya bersemu merah. "Ayolah Kakashi-sensei, ceritakan padaku?" paksa Naruto tersenyum jahil.

"Tidak. Itu tidak cocok untuk diceritakan. " Tolak Kakashi sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Ayolah, Kakashi-sensei. " paksa Naruto sekali lagi.

"Tidak!"

"Onegai. "

"Hmm. " Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Haaah, ya sudahlah. Kau tidak seru-datebayou. " Ucap Naruto.

"Fyuh-" Kakashi menghembuskan nafas lega. _'Syukurlah'_ pikir Kakashi.

"Nah, ramennya sudah siap. Silahkan dinikmati. " seru Teuchi meletakan dua porsi ramen di atas meja.

"Terimakasih paman. Itadakimasu. " seru Naruto.

"Itadakimasu. " Ucap tanang Kakashi.

"Oh iya, paman dimana ayame-nee? Aku tidak melihatnya. " Ucap Naruto ditengah acara makannya.

"Oh, sekarang ia tinggal bersama dengan suaminya. Jadi jarang datang kesini. " Ucap Teuchi.

"Hee, kapan ia menikah?" tanya Naruto.

"Tujuh tahun lalu, setahun lebih awal dariku. " Kakashi ikut menjawab.

"Oh. " Balas Naruto, dan percakapanpun berlanjut sampai ramen ketiga Naruto habis.

"Terima kasih makanannya, paman. Kapan-kapan aku akan mampir lagi. "

"Ya, silakan mampir kapan-kapan. "

Dan merekapun meninggalkan kedai ramen tersebut.

"Wah, konoha sudah banyak berkembang dari semenjak aku pergi. " Seru Naruto memperhatikan sekitar.

"Yah, begitulah semuanya berjalan baik. " Balas Kakashi.

"Oh iya. Kau menikah 6 tahun lalukan?"tanya Naruto.

"Yup, bahkan aku sudah memiliki anak laki-laki. " Jawab Kakashi.

"Benarkah? Berapa umurnya sekarang?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Sudah 5 tahun, sekarang dia di akademi. " Ucap Kakashi.

"Wow, kau subur Kakashi sensei, namanya?. " Ucap Naruto.

"Hahahaa, begitulah! Namanya keisuke. "

"Apa teman-temanku semuanya telah menikah juga?"

"Ya, hanya kau laki-laki yang belum menikah. " Jawab Kakashi. Naruto cenggo mendengarnya.

"Bahkan Sasuke sudah memiliki 2 anak, ia ingin membangkitkan klan uchiha. " Tambah Kakashi.

"Oh, begitukah?" jawab Naruto lirih sambil tersenyum paksa. _'Syukurlah, berarti si teme telah menerima Sakura-chan'_ pikirnya.

Melihat perubahan mimik wajah Naruto, Kakashi mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Nande?"

Mendengar kalimat tanya Kakashi, membuatnya tersentak.

"i-ia, Na-nani monai. Syukurlah berarti tujuannya telah tercapai. " Naruto memaksakan senyumnya.

Kakashi memandangnya penuh curiga, namun enggan menanyakan kembali. Akhirnya, mereka saling diam selama perjalanan pulang.

Jauh didepannya Kakashi melihat keluarga Sasuke sedang berjalan ke arah mereka, namun sepertinya Sasuke belum menyadarinya. Kakashi melirik Naruto dari sudut matanya, sepertinya Naruto sedang melamun, kepalanya sedikit tertunduk. _'Sebenarnya apa yang sedang ia pikirkan?'_ tanya kakashi dalam hati.

Tempat Sasuke

"Karin, setelah ini kita kemana?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada **#yah kalian juga pasti tahu, datar sedatar papan. ** Pada gadis**#oops** Wanita yang sedang menggendong bayi yang kira-kira berumur 1 tahun sedangkan ia sendiri sedang menggendong balita berumur 4 tahun.

"Emh, entahlah Sasuke-kun aku bingung. Kita pulang saja bagaimana?" tanya balik Karin.

"Hn. " jawab Sasuke sambil membenarkan pangkuan anaknya yang tertidur lelap karena kecapekan setelah jalan-jalan. Tak sengaja netranya melihat Kakashi sedang berjalan dengan seseorang. _'Siapa dia?'_

DEG

'_Cakra ini!'_ pikirnya.

"Sasuke-kun. Apa kau merasakannya? Cakra Naruto?" ucap Karin yang ternyata merasakannya juga. Dan semakin kuatlah perkiraannya bahwa yang berbarengan dengan Kakashi adalah Naruto. Dengan cepat ia berjalan mendekati Naruto meninggalkan Karin yang juga mengejarnya.

-. **PERGI**. -

Kembali ke tempat Naruto berada

'_Bukannya aku sudah menghilangkan rasa cintaku pada Sakura. Kenapa masih terasa sakit? harusnya aku bisa menerimanya. Kenapa masih sakit? Apakah aku masih mengharapkan Sakura? Oh kami-sama. _' Batin Naruto. Sungguh hatinya masih tidak terima akan kenyataan bahwa Sakura telah menjadi isteri Sasuke, hatinya sakit. Haruskah ia pergi lagi untuk menghilangkan sakitnya ini? akankah ia bisa menghilangkan rasa sakitnya?.

"Haaah~" pada akhirnya Naruto hanya menghembuskan napas prustasi.

"Dobe."

Duak

**TBC**

**Sebenernya saya buat ini oneshoot tapi karena kepanjangan saya bagi dua deh,tapi tenang updatenya gak akan lama kok. yosh review ya?**


	2. chapter 2

_**. -PERGI-. **_

_**Disclimer: sampai belut buluanpun Naruto bukan punya saya. **_

_**Warning: Gaje, OOC, EYD? gak tau, typo? sudah pasti, bikin males, ide pasaran, matak tunduh, mual, olab, pusing, amnesia dan penyakit mematikan lainnya. **_

_**Rate: M? Jangan dulu deh saya masih kecil. T aja lagian ketahuan kalo saya laki-laki mesum kalo pake rate M. **_

_**Genre: bobogohan, love-love-an, romance & hurt/comfort(gak kerasa semuanya)**_

_**Langsung baca saja deh!**_

_**A/N : Nah chapter 2 update ini chapter terakhir ,semoga ada yang nunggu.**_

_**Langsung baca ajah. **___

_**Pergi/Gone**_

"Dobe. " dari arah depan terdengar suara yang memanggilnya, ia tahu siapa yang memanggilnya. Hanya satu orang yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Dobe'.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya ingin membalas sapaan temannya namun belum sempat ia berbicara, wajahnya merasakan sebuah hantaman yang sangat kuat. Matanya terbelalak dan ia langsung tersungkur akibat ulah temannya itu.

Kakashi yang berada didekat mereka hanya bisa membelalakan matanya melihat Sasuke meninju Naruto, apalagi Sasuke sedang menggendong anaknya. _'Keren. '_ pikirnya melupakan Naruto yang kesakitan merasakan tinjuan Sasuke.

"Hey, teme. Apa maksudnya itu, haaah. " Teriak Naruto tak terima. Se-enaknya saja wajah tampannya dipukul sekuat tenaga, memangnya ia samsak tinju apa? Pikir Naruto.

"Itu adalah ucapan selamat tinggal untukmu ketika kau pergi, sekaligus ucapan selamat datang dariku kerena kau telah kembali. "jawab Sasuke datar.

"Tidak bisakah dengan cara lain yang terlihat lebih normal. " Geram Naruto sambil mengusap-usap pipinya yang sedikit membiru.

"Itu yang paling normal untukmu dobe. " Ucap Sasuke dengan senyum iblis diwajahnya.

"Huh, akan kubalas nanti!"ucap Naruto sambil berdiri.

"Hei, apa kabar Sasuke? Dimana istrimu?" tanya Kakashi.

"Hn, baik. Kutinggal tadi disana. " Jawab Sasuke seadanya.

Naruto dan Kakashi melongongo mendengarnya.

"Teme, suami macam apa kau ini. Meninggalkan isterinya sendirian di tengah keramaian ini. Jika terjadi apa-apa padanya bagaimana?!" bentak Naruto tak terima. 'Se-enaknya saja meninggalkan Sakura-chan ditengah keramaian ini. Aku akan membunuhmu jika terjadi apa-apa padanya, teme. ' ucapnya dalam hati. Naruto masih menyangka bahwa Sakura adalah isteri Sasuke, terang saja ia marah.

"Tidak akan ada yang berani. " Ucap Sasuke.

"Tetap saja, sebagai suami yang baik kau harus berada disisinya, menjaganya teme. Harusnya kau tahu itu!" bentak Naruto. Tangannya terkepal, rahangnya mengeras. Sungguh ia sangat marah akan ketidak pedulian Sasuke terhadap isterinya.

Hampir saja ia bersiap menarik baju Sasuke sebelum sebuah suara wanita memanggil Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau sudah menemukannya?" ucap Karin berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Hn. " Jawab Sasuke yang berbalik menghadap Karin sebelum ia membalikan wajahnya ke arah Naruto. Memberi tanda bahwa orang yang dicari adalah orang yang di sampingnya.

Mengerti akan tanda yang diberikan Sasuke, Karin langsung memalingkan wajahnya kemana direksi Sasuke mengarah. Mata rubinya memperhatikan pemuda yang dicari lekat-lekat.

"Apa kau benar Naruto?" tanyanya.

"E-eh, i-iya, Karin!" jawab Naruto yang sedikit kikuk. Matanya melirik bayi yang tertidur digendongan Karin. _'Apakah bayi itu anak Karin?_'pikirnya. Lalu direksinya berpindah kepada anak yang berada digendongan Sasuke. _'Mereka mirip, apakah ia anak Karin juga? Terus apa hubungannya dengan Sasuke? Apa jangan-jangan?_' pikir Naruto lola**. #hadeuh otak lemot kok disimpan**.

"Apa Sato-kun baik-baik saja, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Karin

"Hn, bagaimana dengan Ayaka-chan?" tanya sauke balik.

"Ia baik-baik saja, masih tertidur. " Jawab Karin sambil memperhatikan bayi itu.

"A-apakah mereka anak kelian berdua?" tanya Naruto tergagap, merasa was-was apabila apa yang ia harapkan tidak terjadi. _'Semoga saja, semoga saja. ' _batinya.

"Hn, yang ada di pangkuanku namanya Uchiha Satoshi dan yang di gendong Karin adalah Uchiha Ayaka. " Jawab Sasuke sambil memperkenalkan kedua anak mereka.

'_Kalau Sasuke dengan Karin, maka Sakura-chan dengan siapa?'_ ia kembali membatin.

"Kalian habis darimana? Kelihatannya mereka sangat kelelahan sampai-sampai tertidur digendongan kalian. " Tanya Kakashi.

"Kami habis jalan-jalan, karena sato-chan tadi ingin jalan-jalan dengan Sasuke berhubung ia sedang libur dari tugas anbunya. " Jawab Karin.

"Hey dobe, cepat temui Sakura, ia sangat depresi karena kau tinggal. Akhir-akhir ini ia sering sakit, kami kawatir ia akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak. " Ucap Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan? Depresi karenaku?" tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Iya, sikapnya berubah setelah kau tinggal. Ia jadi pendiam dan sering melamun badannya juga sedikit kurus dibandingkan dengan dulu. Cepatlah temui dia. " Ucap Karin.

"Selama 8 tahun ini kami terus mencarimu supaya kondisi Sakura membaik, namun semuanya tidak menemukanmu. Jadi cepatlah temui Sakura, ia sangat merindukanmu. Aku berencana ingin membawamu menemuinya setelah ini. " Tambah Kakashi.

"Ba-baiklah aku harus cepat pergi. Sampai jumpa." ucap Naruto.

"Ucapkan salam kami padanya. " Ucap Karin.

"Hmm. " Balas Naruto tersenyum langsung membuat segel tangan.

"Hiraisin. " ucap pelan Naruto dan dalam sekejap ia sudah menghilang dari hadapan Sasuke, Kakashi dan Karin.

**Didepan rumah Sakura**

Zzzepp

Naruto telah sampai di depan rumah Sakura dalam sekejap. Kepalanya ditengadahkan untuk melihat balkon rumah Sakura yang langsung terhubung ke kamarnya.

"Hiks. . , Hiks. . " samar-samar terdengar olehnya suara isak tangis dari sana. '_Apakah itu suara tangisan Sakura? Haish jika benar, itu semua pasti salahku. BAKA NARUTO. '_ rutuknya dalam hati. Ia langsung meloncat kebalkon untuk menemui Sakura.

TAP

DEG

Sesampainya ia di balkon ia dikejutkan oleh Sakura yang tengah menangis sesenggukan di atas kasurnya, hatinya bagai dihantam 2 kapal jet dari dua sisi yang berbeda. Sakit, remuk, patah, hancur tak bersisa. Matanya menyapu seisi kamar Sakura. Sungguh kamarnya sangat berantakan bagai kapal pecah. Seburuk inikah akibat keputusannya telah meninggalkan Sakura. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya, berkumpul dan siap untuk terjatuh. '_Lihatlah akibat perbuatanmu, Naruto-BAKA. '_ Ucap hati nuraninya.

Secepat kilat ia sudah berada di hadapan Sakura sambil berjongkok memperhatikannya. _'Ma'af! Ma'afkan aku'_ ucapnya dalam hati, ia ingin berbicara seperti itu namun suaranya tercekat di tenggorokannya, tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Airmata semakin bertumpuk dimatanya yang sudah tidak kuasa menahannya. Dengan perlahan ia dekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sakura guna memeluknya, menenangkannya dan juga melepaskan rindu yang sudah menggunung yang ia tahan selama 8 tahun.

"Hiks. . Hiks. . "

Ia dekap tubuh ramping Sakura dengan erat berusaha menenangkannya. Pundaknya mulai bergetar dan bersamaan dengan itu setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya dan disusul dengan tetesan lainnya. Naruto menangis. Menangisi kesedihan Sakura. Menangisi keadaan Sakura. menagisi kebodohan dirinya yang berani-beraninya membuat bunga miliknya menjadi layu. Merutuki kesalahannya karena telah meninggalkan sakura sendiri.

"Ma'af. " Ucap Naruto.

"Ma-ma'afkan aku. Ma'afkan aku Sakura-chan. " tambahnya dengan suara bergetar.

Sakura yang merasa dirinya dipeluk seseorang terkesiap. Siapakah gerangan yang berani-beraninya memeluk tubuhnya. Dengan perlahan ia angkat wajahnya untuk mengetahui siapa yang tengah memeluknya. Belum sempat ia melihat wajahnya, ia dikejutkan dengan suara bariton dari orang yang memeluknya dan semakin terkejut ketika orang tersebut memanggil namanya dengan ditambah suffix –chan yang sangat ia rindukan dari sahabat pirang satu timnya. _'Apakah ini Naruto'_ pikirnya.

"Na-Naruto?" tanya Sakura memastikan praduganya.

"Ma'afkan aku Sakura-chan. " Ucap Naruto dengan suara bergetar, hanya ucapan maaf yang bisa ia ucapkan karena sungguh ia sangat menyesal telah meninggalkan Sakura hingga menyebabkan gadisnya menjadi seperti ini, tersiksa karena kelakuannya.

"Benarkah kau Naruto? Hiks. . Hiks. . jawab aku!" Ucap Sakura sambil memperhatikan wajah sang pemeluk.

"Y-ya. " Jawab Naruto sambil memandang wajah putih pucat Sakura. Memandang matanya yang sangat ia rindukan keindahannya.

"Hiks. . Benarkah? , hiks. "

"Ya. "

Disentuhnya wajah Naruto dengan kedua tengannya, ia telusuri lekuk wajahnya dan berhenti sejenak guna mengusap tiga goresan di pipi bagian kiri dan kanannya. _'Tanda lahir Naruto. '_ pikirnya. Ia lanjutkan menelusuri wajahnya dan ibu jarinya berhenti di hidung mancung Naruto di usapnya pelan sebelum turun ke bagian bibir Naruto dan mengusapnya pelan. Air matanya meluncur lagi dengan derasnya dari mata emeraldnya. _'hidung dan bibir Naruto'. _

"Hiks, "

Dengan perlahan ia pindahkan pandangannya pada mata sang pemilik wajah dan terlihatlah dua manik biru saphire cerah namun tertutupi cairan bening yang terus mengalir deras tiada henti. '_Dan mata Naruto. _' Pikirnya. Air matanya bertambah deras. Inilah mata yang ia rindukan, inilah mata yang selalu ia mimpikan kehadirannya dan tubuhnya, sekarang tubuhnya berada tepat dihadapannya, memeluknya. 'Ini bukan mimpikan? Tolonglah jangan bangunkan aku jika ini memang mimpi, jangan bangunkan aku untuk selamanya. ' pikirnya berlebihan. Namun itu adalah keingianannya, mimpinya untuk dapat berjumpa dengan sahabatnya.

Dengan cepat ia berganti posisi menjadi duduk dan langsung menabrakan tubuhnya ke arah Naruto, memeluknya, menumpahkan rasa rindunya terhadap sang pemuda.

"Kemana sa-saja kau baka, hiks, hiks. " Ucap Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya.

"A-aku menunggumu, , Hiks. . aku terus menunggumu selama 8 tahun terakhir ini. Aku terus menunggumu pulang ke konoha. Aku terus menunggumu, . , hiks. " Racau Sakura.

". " Naruto hanya mendengarkan tanpa ingin memotongnya, ia masih belum dapat berbicara banyak hanya memeluk Sakura lebih erat.

"A-aku pikir kau tidak akan pulang ke-konoha, , Hiks. . aku sudah putus asa. Aku sudah tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. A-aku, , " "Shhhttt, sudah, jangan diteruskan. " Potong Naruto terdengar lirih dan masih bergetar.

Mereka saling terdiam, saling memeluk melepaskan rasa rindu yang sudah menupuk selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Mereka menangis, menumpahkan semua rasa yang ada. Senang, sedih, sesal , mereka tumpahkan dengan air mata. Mereka tahu mereka akan dibilang cengeng, namun mereka menghiraukannya. Hanya ini cara mereka mengungkapkan apa yang hati mereka ucapkan, apa yang mereka rasakan, apa yang mereka alami tanpa mengucapkannya.

Setelah sekian lama terdiam akhirnya Naruto yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Selama ini aku berpikir akan baik-baik saja ketika aku meninggalkanmu karena kupikir kau tidak akan memperdulikannya selama Sasuke berada didekatmu. Ku pikir tidak akan terjadi apa-apa ketika aku meninggalkan kalian karena kau pasti bahagia walau tanpaku. "

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" tanggap Sakura lirih masih sesenggukan setelah lama menangis.

"Dengarkan dulu sampai aku selesai berbicara, baru kau tanggapi. " Ucap Naruto.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir kepergianku akan berpengaruh sangat besar padamu karena selama ada Sasuke aku yakin kau tidak akan bersedih. Karena aku tahu, kau selalu mengharapkan Sasuke berada di sampingmu jadi tidak akan apa-apa meski aku tidak hadir dikehidupanmu sekalipun, karena aku berpikir kau tidak akan memperdulikanku,hanya sasuke. Namun semua pemikiranku salah, aku tidak tahu kau akan menjadi seperti ini karena perbuatanku, aku sangat menyesal telah meninggalkanmu, sungguh aku menyesal. Untuk itu ma'afkan aku, Sakura-chan. Ma'afkan aku. " Ucap Naruto. Pundaknya bergetar kembali, matanya berkaca-kaca siap untuk menumpahkan air matanya lagi.

"Sudahlah. Yang terpenting kau telah kembali ke konoha, dan kembali padaku, itu sudah cukup untuk membuatku mema'afkan mu. " Ucap Sakura menenangkan Naruto sambil mengusap-usap punggung lebar Naruto. Memberi rasa tenang kepadanya.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dari Sakura, menatap wajah Sakura. "Benarkah?" tanya Naruto memastikan dengan mata penuh harap dan wajah yang kusut akibat menangis. Melihatnya membuat Sakura tersenyum. "Ya. " sebuah cengiran muncul di wajah tampan Naruto menandakan ia sangat bahagia dan Narutopun kembali memeluk Sakura.

"Arigatou. " Ucapnya.

"Ia, aku yang harus berterima kasih karena kau telah kembali. Arigatou. " Sangkal Sakura.

"Aku mencintaimu. " Ucap Naruto.

Tubuh Sakura menegang mendengar penuturan Naruto, ia tak tahu harus bagimana dan harus menanggapi bagaimana, ia sangat bahagia mendengarnya namun tidak tahu cara mengungkapkannya.

"Dan aku ingin kau menjadi ibu dari anakku serta pendamping hidupku. Selamanya. " Tambah Naruto.

"A-apa kau baru saja me-melamarku?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya. Pelukannya ia lepaskan demi menatap keseriusan Naruto. Ia tatap wajah dan matanya dalam demi melihat kesungguhan dan kejujuran. Dan YA! ia dapat melihatnya jelas terukir diwajahnya.

"Ya, tapi ma'af. Aku mengatakannya secara mendadak. Aku tidak mempersiapkannya terlebih dahulu sehingga tidak ada cincin dengan permata yang indah dan tempat yang romantis-tebayou. " Ucap Naruto dengan menyesal.

"Tapi apakah kau menerimanya Sakura?" tanya Naruto harap-harap cemas menunggu jawaban Sakura. Dilihatinya wajah Sakura yang masih terkejut itu, namun tak lama ia bisa melihat mata Sakura berkaca-kaca. Bibirnya bergetar dan pada akhirnya air mata Sakura meleleh membasahi pipinya. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Apa kau tidak mau?" tanya Naruto lesu.

"Hiks. . Hiks. . baka Naruto. Tentu saja aku mernerimanya, dengan senang hati!" ucap Sakura dengan isakannya yang membuat Naruto senang bukan kepalang langsung dipeluknya Sakura untuk mewakili kebahagiaannya, ia tertawa namun juga menangis.

"Hahaha, arigatou Sakura-chan hahaha, , hiks" ucap Naruto.

Mendengarnya Sakura tak tahan untuk membentuk senyuman dibibirnya. Dilepaskannya pelukan Naruto, ia hapus air mata Naruto dengan ibu jarinya dan Naruto pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan.

Wajah mereka saling mendekat, mengeksekusi jarak antara mereka dan pada akhirnya kedua bibir itu bertemu, berbagi kehangatan dan meluapkan kasih sayang antara mereka. Saling mengecup dan melumat berusaha mendominasi. Semuanya terasa indah sampai seseorang memergoki acara intim mereka.

"Sakura, ayo cepat turun nak, makan siang sudah siaa-ASTAGA" ucap orang tersebut yang merupakan ibu kandung Sakura-Haruno Mebuki.

"O-Okaa-san, ke-kenapa masuk tanpa ke-ketuk pintu terlebih dahulu?" ucap Sakura gelagapan karena kepergok tengah berpagutan mesra dengan Naruto. Dan Naruto langsung menjauhkan badannya dan berbalik memunggungi ibunya Sakura. Ia tahu itu tidak sopan namun ia sangat malu, bayangkan ketika kau sedang berpagutan mesra dengan kekasihmu lalu ketahuan oleh ibu mertaumu, sungguh hal yang sangat memalukan (untuk anak dibawah umur jangan membayangkan, ini khusus adegan 17 tahun ke samping.).

Mebuki hanya dapat ternganga melihatnya tidak dapat mengungkapkan apa-apa.

'Gawat, ini masalah besar. ' Pikir Sakura.

**-End-**

**Alhamdulilah akhirnya kelar juga,Tadinya sih mau publish pake akun ****Galura'uzaharu'22**** tapi malah keenakan pake akun ini. Bismillah, apakah ****Bagus****? ****Jelek****? ****Medium****? ****Medium sedikit menjurus bagus****? ****Atau medium menjurus jelek****? ****Atau jelek menjurus ke bagus****? ****Atau bagus dengan sedikit sentuhan jelek****? ****Atau mungkin medium dengan tambahan medium menjurus ke jelek****?, ****atau medium dengan****, ,?#Reader ****: Alah banyak bacot kau author****. Yup,saya mohon beri tanggapannya dengan klik [review] yaah?onegaiii, pliis, pliss. Nanti saya kasih duit deh yah, atau peuyeumm atau juga ketupat panawangan? Beuh sedap pokonamah!**

**Omake**

Diruang tengah kediaman haruno.

"Eheemrgh" suara serak Kizashi mengintrupsi. Mereka sedang duduk berunding di ruang tamu, Kizashi dengan gagahnya duduk dihadapan dua anak remaja yang kelihatan gerogi, ia tengah menyidang kedua anak remaja itu yang ketahuan telah berbuat hal yang tidak senonoh di kediamannya.

"Pssttth, pstth, Naruto! bagaimana rasanya mencium putriku?" bisik Kizashi penasaran pada Naruto.

"Eeh?" terang saja yang di tanya langsung terkejut ditanya seperti itu. Wajahnya merona.

"Anata, jangan bercanda terus. Ini waktunya serius. " Mebuki menyikut lengan Kizashi guna mengingatkanya.

"Ehh, aku kan hanya penasaran, hime!" belanya. Mebuki hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sifat jahil suaminya.

"Eheem, jadi, Naruto. karena kau telah membuat putri semata wayangku menderita selama 8 tahun terakhir dan ketika kau kembali, dengan berani kau menciumnya maka kami memutuskan untuk segera menikahkan kalian. Tidak ada penolakan. " Ucap Kizashi tegas.

Mendengarnya kedua remaja itu langsung menampilkan wajah terkejut. Tidak percaya bahwa orang dewasa yang berada di hadapannya menyuruh mereka melakukan hal yang sudah pasti mereka lakukan meski tanpa disuruh sekalipun.

"Otou-san!"/"Benarkah itu paman?" ucap mereka.

"Yup, Mebuki dan aku sudah tidak tahan ingin menimang seorang cucu. Jadi cepat-cepatlah acara persepsi pernikahannya dilaksanakan. Agar kalian cepat melakukan 'itu' dan "POOM", kami sudah menggendong seorang cucu. hahaha" ucap Kizashi.

"Benar kata tou-sanmu, cepat lakukan 'itu' dan buatkan cucu untuk kami. " pinta Mebuki.

Kedua remaja itu hanya melongo mendengar ucapan jahil orang tua dan calon orang tua mereka. Namun dalam hati mereka senang karena mereka rupanya disetujui. Jadi mereka tidak perlu repot-repot kawin larikan?.

**-End of omake-**

**Terima kasih telah membaca, jangan lupa yah pesan saya yang di atas. **

**[Review]?**

**Ini Balesan reviewnya : **

**Uzumakiharuno535 : Ini dah lanjut kok,tanks dah baca. **

**Kei deiken :Thanks dah baca. Wah,pengamatan yang bagus Kei-san. Ini dah lanjut. **

**Mistic Shadow : melankolis? Hahaha. Ma'af-ma'af,saya orangnya lebay sih jadi kepalang lebay saya tulis aja kelebayan saya di itu surat. **

**MisteryOues Girl : Thanks dah baca,ini dah lanjut. Dan untuk saran saya terima dengan senang hati. **

**Lutfisyahrizal : thanks dah baca. Ini dah lanjut. **

**Mchsyahfii : Thanks,ini dah lanjut. **

**Ae Hatake : Thanks dah baca. Ini dah lanjut. Kilatkan? ****.**

**Dwi. Novian. 96 : thanks,ini dah lanjut. **

** 7 : Thanks dah baca. Kalau masalah aksi,saya gak ada idenya. Jdai ma'af yah,seadanya saja. Hehehe **

**Mushi Kara-chan : Thanks dah baca. Sengaja saya tega-tegain narutonya kalau gak di tegain kan ceritanya gak bakalan ada. Hahaha **

**Immanuel. Febriano: thahks dah baca. Untuk sarannya saya terima dengan senang hati, tapi ma'af yah chapter satunya gak bisa edit soalnya saya buka Ffn dan publishnya pake hp karena kalo pake laptop di blokir sama si itu, siapa namanya ? euh, ,Internet filtering. T . T**

**Killua. Shadowstep : thanks dah baca,nih dah lanjut. **

**Nokia 7610 : Thanks dah baca ini dah lanjut. **

**[Review]?**


End file.
